


Nice What A Little Time Alone Can Do

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Pumpkin King and Ice Cream Queen indeed~They deserve to have some times to themselves once in a while!





	Nice What A Little Time Alone Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was originally just going to write a drabble to test if I could write anything vaguely steamy...and then I got mildly poetic??? 
> 
> I just wrote it on my phone on the way home from work and it's unbeta'd so please pardon any mistakes and take it how it is, thank you!!

It was only fleeting moments that they had, now that they were under Cinder's rule, and by extension, whoever she took orders from. 

Secluded rooms were a very rare commodity, especially with how nosey her two lackeys tended to be. At least with the grunts working under Roman, they knew when to make themselves scarce when he and Neo needed to 'make some duo team plans'. 

But every so often there was a golden opportunity where the two of them were well and truly by themselves, no prying ears and eyes around. 

And they relished in those moments, quick to fall directly into each other's arms, and more often than not, followed up by either the closest wall, table, or bed. 

The hideout of choice today was a rather nice place, an inn that had seemingly been abandoned not too long ago, complete with spacious rooms and soft to the touch sheets. 

Neo lay sprawled out amongst the smooth fabric, her hair a flurry of colors all over the pillow under her head, a huge smile on her face, highlighted nicely by the flush that graced her cheeks. 

She reached her hands up in light motions, tracing across his chest in almost a teasing, tickling way, enjoying the way he tensed above her, involuntarily. Roman grabbed one of her wandering hands, and brought her fingers up to his lips, pressing the softest of kisses to each of her knuckles, and then the back of her hand, like a princess. 

Though to him, she was far more like a queen.

He traced his lips down her arm from her hand, putting equal amounts of affection into each press to her skin, until he met the dip of her collar bone and her neck, and sunk his teeth in just the carefullest amount, drawing out a quiet gasp from his partner.  
He kissed the spot he had bit, soothing it over, before rushing up to capture her lips in a heated press, very thoroughly enjoying one of the more intimate steps of their dance. 

And as he moved lower and lower, the heat of her body radiating from her core, he smiled to himself, and then up at her, before diving in for the sweetest of treats. 

After all, if he was to treat her like a Queen, then shouldn't he, in turn, feast like a King?

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to clean up after you eat your ice cream, everyone.


End file.
